


Guards

by Oft



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu enjoys the benefits of a very receptive guard attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtb/gifts).



> Done for winzler, for a pic she did: http://307020.com/image/20617558053
> 
> done sometime last year.

This microcycle’s games were particularly brutal, even without Rinzler wielding the edge to deresolution. Maybe the user loyalists were just getting desperate to survive rather than stand by their independence. Whichever it was, Clu found himself especially enjoying the games this time. He idly toyed with the circuit at his hip, fingers lazily tracing the circle of light, the static of soft arousal building as he continued to watch the combatants vie to avoid deresolution.

He looked to one of his blackguards, aside on standby, and waved him over.

‘Suit off.’ He gestured at his lackey’s frame. The guard complied, helmet drawing back as his hand stroked a wave of dissolving pixels from the throat downwards. Clu’s fingers slowed and dug into the node a little harder, driving a small spark of purple alive at his fingertips. His other hand raised and beckoned forth the other 3 guards standing at attention from the other corners of the room. They stepped forward swiftly, a wordless order leading them to follow suit the actions of the first. Clu reached forward to the first guard, beckoning him down onto his knees. His hand went up to the guards face in a rather gentle sweep of touch, roaming till his fingers were entwined in the guard’s hair.

‘Fingers and tongues. Now.’ He pulled the guard’s head forward, bringing him in contact with the bright line of gold on his thigh. The other guards dipped in as well, one joining the first guard on the floor, the other two leaned against the back of his throne, lounged over the arms to comfortably reach him, fingers and lips dancing over his shoulders and neck and tracing the badge on his chest.

Clu let one draw off his suit, revealing skin underneath. Scuttling amperage flowed outwards from the circuit like a shiver across his skin, and he arched against the touch unconsciously. Pixels flashed and disappeared outward, flowing away from him in neat lines of deresolution. The pressure of bodies pushed Clu forward in his seat, aided to the floor by his guard, cloak sliding back to pool over his calves and ankles. The four embraced him, hands working in tandem over flowing lines, a constant buildup of shock and flow though his frame. He reciprocated the touch, letting his energy pass through, lighting his guards up with purple highlights that countered the red of the room.

Lips that had only grazed and kissed now sucked and bit, one guard at his throat, following an invisible line of tension that finally made Clu release a noise of want. Another tongue trailed over the inner circle of his port, a fine buzz that built between his shoulder blades and trembled down the length of his spine, spreading across the two nodes that lay over the backside of his hips, and a third dropped down to attentively receive Clu’s user cloned gift between hungry lips. Clu’s hands grasped, pulling them closer as he leaned back and into their touches, his own circuits beginning to flare wildly purple.

A hand stroked his cheek, pulling his chin gently aside to face one of the guards, and his lips met soft resistance that shifted to a small invasion, tongue against tongue, stroking the small ridges of sensitivity along the roof of his mouth. Other fingers drifted from hip to the line underneath one buttock, tracing a path to the flesh between his thighs, and Clu couldn’t help but drive back against the touch. All the guards, their hands, fingers stroking and caressing, thighs and circuits creating linkage between one another, energy flowing through them in an unbroken link, and Clu found himself drifting closer to the overload he was seeking. Their bodies were drenched in a steady violet glow, pulsing with each step closer to reboot.

Clu forced himself to pull away, to catch breath in a manner, and caught between them and the window, Rinzler. The enforcer stood upright and at attention, all circuits glaring an angry red. Clu smirked.

‘Another successful round, I presume.’ Rinzler’s constant rattle picked up in volume at that. ‘Good.’ Clu inadvertently lurched as the guard sucking on him pulled away at the Luminary’s gentle push. ‘Helmet off.’

Rinzler’s helmet folded back in graceful sections, revealing his face to Clu. His expression was one of … disinterest.

‘Oh, don’t be like that, you deserve a reward. Come here.’ Clu held his hand out as the guards between then slid to the side. Rinzler stepped forward, then down to his knees, swooping forward to lay mouth on Clu’s own as Clu’s hand grasped the back of his head. The guards brought Rinzler down fully onto Clu’s lap, hands pulling away the code of the enforcer’s suit, revealing the latticework of extensive circuitry so different from any other program. Fingers and tongues were once again at work, pushing Rinzler forward as the red was consumed with lavender. Rinzler pulled back as Clu groaned against him, giving him space. 

‘Not so bad.’ Clu kissed along the bundles of connections at Rinzler’s chest while wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him upwards to settle over Clu’s hips, hardness pressing into the valley between Rinzler’s buttocks. 

‘You want more?’ Rinzler nodded as his own hands braced on Clu’s shoulders. ‘I thought so.’

Rinzler smiled, his grin wide and bright.


End file.
